Back in the 1980s, children played laser tag types of games by wearing an infrared receiver and holding an infrared gun. One person would shoot at another, and if your gun's infrared signal hit your opponent's infrared receiver, you scored a hit.
More recently, this type of shooting and being hit has been updated, using augmented reality. One can shoot digital versions of others displayed on a screen, which partially includes real video. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,132,342, assigned to Sulon Technologies Inc., discloses a screen and sensors on a person who carries a toy gun. Players then try and shoot each other, using this GPS-enabled system. Others, such as WO 2016/02060, assigned to SmartLab PTE Ltd., disclose a more direction combination of laser tag and GPS positioning. Infrared beams are used to transmit and receive shots, and hits are displayed.
Still, further improvements are needed to make the games more realistic and take them from the level of a game to a more sophisticated simulation that can be used for real-world training, minus the actual guns and weapons.